dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre
Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre '''nicknamed '''Jackie is the Demon Weapon partner of the Meister and Witch, Kim Diehl. In addition, she is an honor EAT Class student at Death Weapon Meister Academy as well as a member of Spartoi and Team Kilik. While a reoccurring character in Soul Eater, she is one of the major supporting cast in Soul Eater NOT!. She is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Appearance In Soul Eater NOT!, Jacqueline appears as young, female adolescent with long, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Carrying herself more professionally, she wears her long hair long hair into a bun with twintails over her shoulders. She wears a white blouse and a dark gray dress coat and skirt but with a magenta ribbon tie held by a skull-shaped choker. In Soul Eater, Jacqueline wears similar clothing to Kim Diehl, a sailor fuku school uniform with a short, green, pleated skirt, a lighter-green sweater, and a green collar tied like a necktie, with a Shinigami-esque skull pinned on its left. Jacqueline also wears black leggings. After joining Spartoi, Jacqueline retained a schoolgirl outfit and still wears the same outfit as her partner, only the uniform now consisted of a white blouse with stitches where the buttons should be, attached with a blue, sailor-style collar that is tied in a knot instead of a tie. She wears a short, blue, pleated skirt with white leggings and shoes. Jacqueline also wears an opened long, white, trench coat with the belts left hanging. In hotter weather, Jacqueline wears looser clothing that leaves her legs and arms exposed, including a blue button short-sleeve shirt with the image of a skull on its pocket and a white collar, and a pair of gray shorts. When cooking, she will wear an apron with frills. When briefly working at Deathbucks Café with fellow residents of the girls' dormitory, she like her female peers wore the cafe's typical waitress uniform. For gym and when around the Academy, Jacqueline wears gym shorts, a t-shirt, and a sports jacket with thigh high socks and sneakers. When attending the Witch Mass with her meister Kim, Jacqueline wears a dark cloak with a second cloak of lighter color over it. This second cloak has two columns of circles along its front, making her attire resemble her lantern weapon form. Personality Before partnering with Kim, Jacqueline was initially a serious EAT student, largely committed to following DWMA rules. She seemed stoic in battle, such as in the anime when demonstrating autonomous weapon transformation and flight. Such seriousness was seen by Kim initially as Jacqueline being a "hardnose." Jacqueline is aware that Kim and others may see her as overly serious, although she assures that she is simply focused on upholding responsibilities first before having fun. When she realizes her interest in partnering with Kim, Jacqueline appears to be a person who is reserved about her feelings and embarrassed when they are recognized by others before she is comfortable expressing them openly. Despite her awkwardness about her emotion, Jacqueline is caring, serving as a mentor to NOT students, and comes to show herself as compassionate towards her meister Kim. Jacqueline is fully aware that Kim is a witch, attempting to comfort her with friendship and love after learning how she was isolated from the Witch Order due to her lacking instinct for destructive, and how she distanced herself from DWMA classmates out of fear that they would learn she is a witch. Although she is human, Jacqueline remains devoted to Kim, even joining her during Witch Order meetings and willing to run away from the DWMA with her to defect to Arachnophobia. This devotion extends even after Mosquito brainwashed her with the Morality Manipulation Machine, as she was willing to kill Ox Ford and Harvar D. Éclair to prevent them from harming Kim. Jacqueline can be easily provoked. When brainwashed by Arachnophobia's Morality Manipulation Machine, this anger seems to increase: once Kim was freed from the brainwashing and desired to return to the DWMA, Jacqueline called her a traitor and immediately attempted to attack Ox. Despite her caring side, Jacqueline, like Kim, is not above taking advantage of others, such as when she and Kim order Hero to buy food for them. Abilities Full-Weapon '''- as a Demon Weapon, Jacky has mastered the ability to switch between her weapon form and her human form. * '''Demon Lamp - Jacky's weapon form allows her to transform into a Lantern. Her partial transformations allows her to utilize the fire and heat offensively. In her full weapon form, pulling on her chain can allow the using of her flames. * Change "Pixie" - a weapon transformation that allows Jacky to extend her collapsible bar. This makes her weapon form appear more like a broomstick. In this transformation, she can allow flight with her Meister with great speed depending on the intensity of the flames. A disadvantage of this form, however, is that the Meister is incapable of performing any attacks originating from Jacky's weapon form. Hand-to-Hand Combat - Jackie has received training from DWMA instructor, Mira Naigus. Her skill level is unknown, though is implied to be lower than that of Patricia Thompson. She was also capable of reading Patty's movement enough to notice her lack of weakening despite Patty having gone through five rounds of sparing matches. Intellect '''- Being a honor student, she is implied to be incredibly intelligent comapred to her peers within the EAT Class. '''Trivia * Jacqueline's name is derived from jack-o-lanterns and the renowned English cellist, Jacqueline Mary du Pré. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Weapons Category:Undead Universe Category:Unknown Status